Donquixote Doflamingo/Abilities and Powers
Overview As the captain of the Donquixote Pirates and a powerful former member of the Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo had complete authority over his crew. He was active in the realm of underworld brokering (including slavery, production and distribution of weapons of mass destruction, and Devil Fruit trafficking) in the New World, and the most resourceful and influential broker there was. In addition, he was the king of Dressrosa, which gave him dominion over an entire kingdom. Upon his defeat at the hands of Luffy, Doflamingo was stripped of his title of King. Being able to deceive the entire world that he resigned from the Shichibukai is considered to be an impossible feat by anyone less than a World Noble, as Doflamingo was indeed one, which gave him the privilege to do as he pleased on a global scale, without any fear of repercussions. Upon his father dragging him away from such a luxurious life he lost all the privileges; however, he has managed to obtain knowledge of the Mary Geoise's national treasure, which, when used in combination with the powers of the Ope Ope no Mi, could shake the foundation of the world, a fact he used to blackmail the Celestial Dragons when they failed to kill him, allowing him to regain (to a limited extent) the privileges of a Celestial Dragon and mobilize the CP-0 to falsify his resignation from the Shichibukai. As further proof of his power, he is able to face off against former Shichibukai Crocodile and later emerge unharmed. He similarly showed no fear of Admiral Fujitora. Ten years before the current story-line Doflamingo managed to steal riches from the World Nobles and by threatening the World Government, earned himself the status of Shichibukai. His reputation was also enough to force king Riku Doldo III to gather money from Dressrosa's citizens to avoid fighting against him. He is the only Shichibukai known to fight one of his colleagues, Gecko Moria, and seriously injure him (though he was aided by a small group of Pacifistas and Moria had yet to recover from his injuries from the war). Whoever ordered him to take out Moria apparently had enough confidence in his strength to have him kill a fellow Shichibukai, and was highly disappointed when he allowed Moria to escape before the final blow could be dealt. He claimed that the one who gave him the order to kill Moria was of higher rank than Sengoku, those being either the Five Elders or Commander-in-Chief Kong, or somebody else of high rank within the World Government. He is so powerful that Law suggested that if Doflamingo resigns from his position, the Marines will send their top fighters, the admirals, against him. This was also confirmed when Kuzan told Smoker to immediately warn Sakazuki about Doflamingo, and the fleet admiral should dispatch the admirals. His strength over the lower ranked Marines was enforced when Doflamingo toyed around with Vice Admirals Mozambia and Stainless, and then later defeated Vice Admiral Smoker, both occasions with tremendous ease, showing that he has the ability to take down at least a Vice Admiral at Smoker's level (who's formidable as a Logia-class Devil Fruit user). He is so strong that Law, a super rookie and a Shichibukai, chose not to fight until he encountered Doflamingo to save energy and have a higher chance against him. In the anime, he is feared by the bloodthirsty Fighting Fish, who are known for their extreme ferocity, as evidenced when a school of them around Green Bit, who were attacking the Thousand Sunny, fled in terror when they saw him approaching the ship. Aside from his tremendous combat skills, Doflamingo had great amounts of influence on the world, being a Shichibukai and a world famous pirate. He was also known as Joker, the most powerful broker in the underworld. He had the Bellamy Pirates under his authority, as well as powerful subordinates such as Vice Admiral Vergo and Monet, as well as formerly Trafalgar Law, who was a fellow Shichibukai. He had Vergo installed into the Marines as a spy, thus having a trusted and convenient Marine under his command. Doflamingo was also associated with the former World Government scientist, Caesar Clown, but did not trust him and placed Monet as a deep cover agent to monitor his actions. He declared Caesar Clown to be his direct subordinate, which in turn instantly cleared all of Caesar's crimes and could not be arrested by the government any longer. Upon being defeated this is rendered null and void, as such he is a criminal once again. Doflamingo's influence extended to several countries at war, as he was the only one providing weapons for them. His defeat made them unable to support themselves any longer and forced many of them to surrender. In addition, Doflamingo was the owner of the once-most popular Human Auctioning House in Sabaody Archipelago, but gave it to Disco when he lost interest in slave-trading in favor of the Battle of Marineford and the New Age. His abandonment of the auction hall made it succumb to ruination, further demonstrating the power of his influence (and the consequences for the lack of it). He seemed to have a lot of connections as he was able to acquire the reborn Mera Mera no Mi. He is well-versed in psychological warfare, as he prepared to use the fruit as bait to break apart the alliance between Luffy and Law, believing that Luffy would never allow anyone else to have it. True enough, after learning of the fruit being offered as the grand prize at the Corrida Colosseum, Luffy immediately entered himself into the contest to try to win it. This displays great insight from Doflamingo towards other people. He also used his influence to have the media print out falsified news of his resignation from the Shichibukai in order to set a trap for his foes. Upon Sugar's defeat, Doflamingo regained control over Dressrosa via turning everyone else against his enemies with prize money and the chance to survive, showing ample strategic preparation and flexibility. Physical Abilities Donquixote Doflamingo is one of the most powerful pirates to appear so far. He has displayed physical abilities of superhuman strength, reflexes, spryness, dexterity and speed, with excellent reaction time. Doflamingo has also shown considerable hand-to-hand combat expertise, specializing in a kick-based style of combat, as he was able to deliver a single roundhouse kick to his opponent badly wounding him and fluidly dodge his attack in an instant. Agility Doflamingo has considerable reflexes and agility. He was able to dodge Oars Jr.'s attacks with relative ease and completely jumped over Oars Jr.'s gigantic body. He was fast enough to escape through the eye of Crocodile's sandstorm and exit unscathed. Strength and Endurance A testament to his power is that over the course of the series until the Dressrosa Arc, he had never been injured by any other character during a battle. This is noteworthy as he was present in the war between the Marines and Whitebeard Pirates, a battle in which most of the series' strongest individuals, such as Sengoku, were in some way injured. He also showed enough strength to equally clash against Crocodile's hook with just a kick. When Baby 5 attacked him and actually hit him with an explosive round, one that he did not even attempt to dodge, Doflamingo took no damage at all and continued his conversation, not even paying attention to it. He also effortlessly dodged all other attacks from her. He was able to block a Diable Jambe enhanced kick from Sanji with his knee and block the subsequent barrage of kicks that followed with his arm without taking damage; an impressive feat since Sanji's kicks can effortlessly break rocks and even the hard metal body of a Pacifista. Even with his already impressive speed and strength, Doflamingo possesses a monstrous amount of durability, pain-tolerance, and stamina. Even as an 8-year old—freshly out of the Celestial Dragons inner circle and therefore still physically weak from being pampered—he survived the various tortures the mob put him through, never breaking in nor begging, and instead swore revenge. Part of Rosinante's reason for seeing his brother as a monster is this refusal to submit to the pain as Rosinante and Homing did. He managed to prevent himself from being completely frozen by Kuzan, as shortly after the ice encased him, he shattered the frozen prison, showing absolutely no pain or discomfort from doing so. He took a direct attack from Luffy's Red Hawk, a move that caused even a steroid-enhanced Hody Jones to spew blood, and recovered in mere moments, though he did cough up a little bit of blood upon being struck. However, Law stated shortly afterwards that the attack only managed to inflict superficial damage to the Shichibukai. Even after taking Law's Gamma Knife, and then quickly followed by a point-blank Counter Shock, which ruptured his organs, he was able to stitch them back together and continue fighting Luffy and taking several Haki-enhanced Gear Second and Haki-enhanced Gear Third moves claiming they felt like tickles, and were'' weak. Even after taking numerous blows from Luffy in Gear Fourth, which sent Doflamingo rocketing through dozens of buildings and a mountain, he was still able to fight and even control his Haki and awakened powers. Furthermore, despite being so severely exhausted and injured, Doflamingo was able to fight dozens of powerful gladiators and defeat them all with little effort. After all this, it took Luffy's tremendously powerful King Kong Gun to finally knock him unconscious. Despite the force of the impact being capable of devastating the entire land of Dressrossa, he was able to survive. He also has a fast recovery rate, as he regained consciousness after the battle between himself and Luffy. Furthermore, he has tremendous strength, as his leg strength is so great that he managed to produce a 360 degree razor-sharp shock wave, enough to cut through all three of the Dressrosa palace towers in one swing, almost instantly, similar to Kaku's ''Rankyaku: Amane Dachi, but using only one leg and without the preparatory spinning. Because of his height, width, size, and build, he can effortlessly carry around a full grown human being without tiring, like the former Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law. He even managed to give Luffy a devastating kick even though he was defending with Haki, a maneuver which Luffy was able to easily block Hody with, while at the same time sustaining no injuries. Devil Fruit Doflamingo ate the Ito Ito no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which was given to him by Trebol, granting him the ability to create and manipulate strings. He usually moves his fingers accordingly to bend them as he pleases for either manipulating people like puppets or bifurcating his targets. The strings are extremely thin and some may even be invisible, making it almost impossible to notice and avoid them. Using his "Parasite" move, he can make his victims move to his will by moving his fingers accordingly. Doflamingo mainly uses this power to force comrades to fight (and even kill) each other, while Doflamingo himself sits at the sidelines and watches. Every one of his victims being controlled was unable to resist his powers and therefore was rendered completely helpless. He has shown himself capable of controlling large amounts of people at the same time without any apparent effort. This ability is even powerful enough to stop the physically strong "Diamond" Jozu in his tracks, preventing him from further attacking Crocodile. The strings can also be used for cutting, allowing Doflamingo to effortlessly slice off body parts and destroy weapons. He managed to cleanly sever Oars Jr.'s right leg in one swift motion and decapitated Crocodile, though Crocodile's powers only made this a nuisance (due to them not being imbued with Busoshoku Haki). When Issho brought down a meteorite on Green Bit, he crossed his strings to form a net, and sliced the meteorite into small pieces to protect himself from harm. As a further testament of his strength with his fruit, one of his clones was able to easily slice through the back of Bobby Funk (controlled by Kelly). Bobby's body had earlier proven impervious to an axe coated in Haki. He can also glide or fly in midair by attaching his strings to clouds, creating a "Sky Path", as seen when he did so to cross over the seas to reach Punk Hazard from Dressrosa. Currently the only known limitation of his abilities is that he cannot float where there are no clouds, meaning that he loses his ability to fly. In the case of an emergency, Doflamingo can use strings to repair his internal organs as a crude way to staunch the worst effects, though it is not considered actual healing or regeneration. Doflamingo's mastery of his Devil Fruit is so advanced that he was able to awaken his powers, being able to even turn his surroundings into string. The great extent of his Devil Fruit abilities led the Marines to wrap him in Seastone shackles upon his arrest, even though a single pair of handcuffs can neutralize Devil Fruit powers. Haki Doflamingo is one of the very small number of people in the world who can use all three types of Haki. Haoshoku Haki Doflamingo used Haoshoku Haki to knock out the majority of G-5 soldiers at Punk Hazard . Doflamingo's Haoshoku Haki first awakened when he was around ten years old, when being pursued again by North Blue citizens who tried to continuously torture his family in revenge, knocking them all out, thus saving him. Busoshoku Haki Doflamingo has significantly high skill in Busoshoku Haki. Doflamingo used Busoshoku Haki in conjunction with his Devil Fruit ability to cut Smoker, a Logia type user, seriously wounding him at Punk Hazard . He was also able to harden his body enough to resist Luffy's Jet Gatling without any visible injury and counterattack with an enhanced punch that injured Luffy and sent him flying back a considerable distance. His Busoshoku Haki is strong enough to counter Law's spatial slicing powers, though it still not strong enough to defend against the sharpness of Law's sword as he cut his hand slightly after grasping the blade. Kenbunshoku Haki Doflamingo possesses the ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki. Weapons Doflamingo was given an obsidian-black flintlock pistol with luxurious gold plating by Trebol at 10 years old. Doflamingo was first seen using it after he defeated Trafalgar D. Water Law at Dressrosa, firing three shots in rapid succession to brutally wound Law. It was loaded with lead ammunition, infecting Law with lead poison as a mocking reference to Law's past with the Amber Lead Syndrome. This pistol was apparently reserved for Doflamingo to kill people he particularly disliked, as he used it to kill his father and brother. 10 years ago, he was also shown using a sword when he nearly executed King Riku Doldo III. References Site Navigation ru:Донкихот Дофламинго/Сила и способности Category:Character Subpages